The Assassin with Starkissed Hair
by keihra93
Summary: Rian was good at what she did, almost too good sometimes, so when a contract for the life of the Jarl of Windhelm came to the Dark Brotherhood, she was the right one for the job. But something happens and makes her question her life as an assassin. Some mature content later.
1. Chapter 1

**Somewhere in the Dark Brotherhood's Sanctuary...**

The leader of the Dark Brotherhood, Astrid, searched through the stone halls of the sanctuary for her best assassin. As a favor for someone, she had agreed to take on a contract without the Black Sacrament being performed and knew just the right person for the job. Finding her lounging atop a high shelf, she looked up at her and called out. "There you are, Rian. You have another job." Astrid was not surprised that she didn't say a word as she glanced down at her. Rian rarely ever said anything to anyone unless it was required of her and let her actions speak for her, one of the things Astrid liked most about her.

Rian shifted onto her side and reached down to take the contract, reading through it before hopping down from her perch. She handed the contract back to Astrid, nodded, then pulled her hood over her silvery white hair- tucking any loose strands out of sight.

Astrid watched as she left the room, making her way to the sanctuary's front door. She had given Rian dozens of jobs like this before, so she expected things to go well for the young assassin. As Rian disappeared, Astrid had to smile fondly as she remembered the first time she had met the strange girl with starkissed hair, nearly eighteen years ago.

Astrid had happened upon Rian just after she had killed her first victims- a nobleman from Cyrodiil travelling into Skyrim with his caravan. Rian had been trying to steal from the man, but she was caught and the man proceeded to beat her. Rian managed to escape from his clutches, but then his guards awoke from their slumber and cornered her. She did her best to fight her way through them, but she was kicked to the ground. Astrid watched as she went limp for a moment, seemingly unconscious or dead, then found herself smirking as the little girl caught the men off guard- grabbing one of their daggers. Astrid was impressed as Rian weaved in between the men, driving the dagger into the nobleman's chest first before grabbing a nearby sword and running the blade through the guards- one at a time until they all fell. Astrid approached her from the shadows, coming to stand before the blood drenched girl as she raised the sword to Astrid next. She had told her she was not her enemy, asked her name, then commended her victory and offered her a position within the Dark Brotherhood. Rian had nowhere else to go and with the promise of food, shelter, clothing, and a job, she agreed without hesitation.

'Good luck, Rian. Make us proud once again.'

* * *

Rian made her way to Eastmarch Hold, more specifically the Palace of the Kings, where she would find her target. By the time she had reached the ancient city, night had fallen and the aurora of Skyrim lit up the clear skies as she slunk through the shadows and into the city.

She drank an invisibility potion then took to the roofs of the buildings within the city walls, carefully and slowly making her way across snowy and icy rooftops until she reached the walls and climbed up the stone bricks of the palace to a nearby window. She took one of her lockpicks and wedged it through the seam of the window until she was able to push the latch up and unlock the window. She slipped inside and closed the window behind her before making her way silently through the halls.

Rian marvelled at the vastness of the Palace of the Kings, having never seen something so imposing or impressive before, but she quickly returned her focus to the task at hand and made her way to the upper levels of the palace. She searched each room, remaining completely still whenever a guard passed by, and continued through the halls until she spotted her target making his way into his room. She followed close behind him, slipping into the room before he closed the door. She waited in a corner of the room, watching him for a few moments as she waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. As she watched him, though, she found herself wondering why he would be the target of assassination.

'Are people really that bloody petty?' she thought to herself, realizing that it was most likely one of the Empire's dogs who was responsible.

The Jarl seemed to pace his room for a few moments before going to stand by a window and look out into the night, watching the aurora dance over the city. Rian continued to watch him until he made his way towards his wardrobe and started to undress. She averted her gaze- something that was unlike her- and when she was sure that he was finished, she shifted her gaze back to him and saw him settling into bed.

'It's nearly time, lord of this hold...' Rian said, silently. 'It would seem that it is your fate to taste my blade...'

Waiting about an hour longer- and as the clouds shifted in the sky to block out the light of the moons, stars, and aurora- Rian crept forward with her hand resting on the hilt of her dagger. Having perfected her sneaking skills, she made no sounds as she moved- which greatly benefitted her as an assassin. But when she drew her dagger and had it poised to strike, her target lunged for her and knocked her to the floor as he launched himself out of bed.

'How in Sithis...?!'

Rian was so confused; she was so certain that she had been completely silent even when she drew her dagger. She tried to regain her footing, rolling out of the way as the Jarl made to grab her- only succeeding in grabbing ahold of her hood and pulling it from her head. As she got to her feet, she sprang forward and wrestled the Jarl back to the floor and straddled him as she pinned him down. She raised her dagger above her head, ready to drive it into his heart, but what came next gave her pause.

The Jarl had been aware of a strange presence in his room, thanks to his years of experience in battle, but it didn't seem to be going away. He suspected that it may be an assassin sent by his enemies to slay him in his sleep, so he just played dumb and went about his usual routine. He pretended to be asleep, wondering how long before this presence would make its move, but then an hour later it finally did and he was ready for it. He launched himself out of bed in an attempt to tackle the assassin to the floor and disarm them, but they were quick and rolled out the way as he tried to grab them. He only succeeded in grabbing their hood, pulling it free before they slipped out of his grasp. Almost immediately as he stood, the assassin pounced forward and wrestled him to the floor where they managed to get him onto his back and straddled him- dagger poised above their head. Just before they could drive it down into his chest, the clouds parted and the moonlight shined through the windows- illuminating the room and revealing the assassin's face. The Jarl was taken aback when he saw a young woman with pale skin, silvery white hair, and silvery purple eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"You're beautiful..."

The assassin faltered when he said that, clearly taken by surprise. They stared at each other for a moment before the guards burst into the room and apprehended her, dragging her off of the Jarl.

Rian struggled to break free from the guards as they pulled her off of the Jarl, their grips strong enough to keep her arms pinned behind her back.

"My lord, are you alright?"

Rian watched as some of the guards helped the Jarl to his feet and she glared at him through her bangs as he approached her.

"What should we do with her?"

The Jarl reached forward, grasping her chin and lifting it up until those strange silvery purple eyes met his. He looked her over for a moment, then ordered the guards to take her to a cell.

When the Jarl gripped her chin and forced her to look at him, Rian wanted to spit in his face and rip her face free from his grasp. But for whatever reason, she found that she couldn't and felt frozen beneath his blue-grey gaze. Then when he ordered her to be imprisoned in a cell, she knew that she had failed. For the first time ever, she had failed as an assassin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day One...**

Rian sat in a dingy straw bedded cell, her hands shackled above her head. She had never been caught before, never failed to complete the job before.

'Why did I hesitate...?'

Sometime in the evening, the Jarl came to see her and asked that the guard open the door to her cell. He stepped inside and looked down at her, those silvery purple eyes meeting his gaze with defiance still strong. He smirked when she said nothing. He stared at her for a moment. "You managed to sneak by every guard, unnoticed and without bloodshed, yet you hesitated when you had the chance to strike. Why?"

Again, Rian said nothing- only glared at him.

The Jarl, disappointed, sighed and left her to stew in her failure. "See to it that she is given food and water."

Rian watched as the man she failed to kill sauntered off, disappearing back up the stairs to the barracks. 'I will not fail again...'

* * *

**Day Four...**

The Jarl came to visit his prisoner, just as he had for four days now, and still this strange woman said nothing. He had been told that afternoon that she had been refusing the food and water offered to her and when he asked the guard if that had changed, he was concerned to find out that it hadn't.

"Why do you torment yourself like this?" he asked, kneeling down in front of this assassin. He reached forward to lift her chin up and get a good look at her, but just as he did she threw her head forward and smashed it into his face- breaking his nose.

The guards immediately rushed in, restraining her further, and the Jarl looked at her through the pain to see her smirking- a dangerously beautiful smirk at that. He found, as one of the guards helped him to his feet, that he was not angry or annoyed or vexed but rather amused and impressed by her defiance.

"My lord, let's get you to the healer."

He shooed off the hand of his second in command and chuckled- actually chuckled- as he reset his own nose and pressed a handkerchief to stem the bleeding. He glanced over as the guards exited the assassin's cell and was not as surprised as he should be to hear her laughing quietly to herself as she spat blood off to the side.

'Who are you, assassin?'

* * *

**Day Nine...**

Rian had been imprisoned for over a week now and she was nowhere near finding a way out.

'Why did I hesitate...?' she again wondered, but still no answer came.

Then that evening, just as he had on that first night, the Jarl came to see her and asked that the guard open the door to her cell. He stepped inside and looked down at her, those silvery purple eyes meeting his gaze with defiance still strong. He smirked when she said nothing.

"Defiant as ever, I see." the Jarl noted, his arms crossed. He stared at her for a moment. "I will ask you again, assassin. You managed to sneak by every guard, unnoticed and without bloodshed, yet you hesitated when you had the chance to strike. Why?"

When she still remained silent, he knelt down in front of her, more careful to keep his distance after she broke his nose more than a few days ago. "You are strange, assassin." He paused for a moment. "You know, it has been rather annoying to keep calling you 'assassin'. You must have a name." He waited a few moments- hoping for an answer- and just when he thought none would come, again she surprised him.

Rian looked away, feeling fidgety under his gaze. "It's Rian."

The Jarl was surprised at how delicate and gentle her voice was even as pugnacious as she was in that moment. "Rian? That's an old Atmoran name." The Jarl noted, his smirk returning. "So, Rian, what am I to do with you now?"

Rian sat there, keeping her gaze averted as she tried to find a way out of this situation. 'The door is open, but I have no way to pick the locks of these shackles.'

The Jarl simply sighed and stood, leaving her in the cell alone once more. "Unchain her, but keep her locked up for the time being. And get her something to clean herself with."

Rian looked up in surprise as he left the dungeon and headed back up the stairs into the barracks. 'What are you playing at, Ulfric Stormcloak?'

* * *

**Day Ten...**

The following evening, Rian waited for her chance to set her plan into motion and just as the guards' shifts changed, it was time. She was able to sneak a bit of bone from the meat she had been given as part of her meal and used it to pick the locks of her shackles before setting to work on the one for her cell door. Keeping a close eye on everything in front of her, Rian listened to the lock as she fiddled with it and let out a small sigh of relief when she managed to unlock it.

The night was a dreary, stormy one and the sky was dark and cloudy, so she was able to stick to the shadows as she made her way to the stairs. But just as she was about to reach it, a guard came down the stairs and spotted her. Rian quickly incapacitated the guard, stripping her of her armor and dressing her in her ragged clothes before dragging her into her cell and closing the door. Then, using the guard's armor as a disguise, Rian quickly made her way through the barracks and started searching for Ulfric.

'I still have a job to do...'

It wasn't long before she found him in his room, and when he turned to greet whom he thought was a guard, Rian removed the helmet and tossed it aside.

"Did you kill the guard you stole the gear from?" Ulfric asked, his brow furrowed.

"No, she's simply unconscious." Rian said, stepping closer to him.

Ulfric watched as she made her way closer, stopping when there was a window's width of space between them. "What are you waiting for, then?"

Rian wasn't sure why she hadn't made a move yet, but before she could even answer his question the storm outside burst the window open and a swoosh of icy northern air rushed into the chambers.

Rian and Ulfric both sensed something... odd... about the wind as it seemed to swirl around them for a few moments. Rian closed her eyes and let the wind work its "magik", feeling an ethereal energy surrounding her. When she opened her eyes and looked at Ulfric, she saw that he too had experienced something similar. It was as if some higher power was trying to tell them something and now, for some unknown reason, their fates were intertwined.

"You felt it, too." Ulfric noted, seeing her reaction as the wind died down and receded.

"It would seem that the Black Sacrament was not performed, thus rendering the contract on your life invalid, Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak." Rian said, eyeing him curiously.

Ulfric wondered how she could have possibly known that, but then he thought about his own experience with the wind. "As it would seem that our fates are now intertwined."

Outside in the hall, they could hear a clambering as the alarm was raised and word spread of Rian's escape.

"You should go, Rian." Ulfric said. "While you still have time."

Rian could hear footsteps growing closer and closer, so she replaced the helmet on her head and made sure to hide her unmistakable hair from the guards as they rushed into the room.

"My lord, the prisoner has escaped!"

"I am well aware, as I have already been informed." Ulfric said, gesturing to Rian as if she were a guard that had just come to bring him the news. "Be on your way and search the palace."

The guards nodded and hurried off, leaving Rian and Ulfric alone. Rian glanced at Ulfric as he went to a wardrobe and pulled out a pack, setting it on the bed.

"This has all of your things. Take it and leave the city before they discover you."

Rian looked at him, stunned. "Why are you doing this?"

Ulfric sighed. "Just as you had, something on the wind told me that I could trust you. Perhaps it was the Divines, who knows?" He handed her the pack and started ushering her to the door. "Somehow, I know that you are not my enemy, that you are by some divine chance my ally."

Rian wasn't sure what else to say or do in that moment, so she decided that- for now at least- it would be best to listen to the Jarl and flee. She was careful not to give herself away as she passed more and more guards, claiming that she was sent by the Jarl to search such and such area of the palace or city whenever she was stopped along the way.

When she finally made it out of the palace and out of the city entirely, she stopped just briefly to look back up at the palace towering in the growing distance and wondered what fate awaited her and Ulfric.


	3. Chapter 3

Months had passed since then and Rian had not returned to Falkreath where the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary lie. Instead, she had been tracking down the responsible party for putting out a hit on Ulfric- hoping more to confirm what the wind had "told" her than anything else.

She managed to track them down to Dragon Bridge, identifying them as Ancos Titelli of the Pentius Oculatus. He was an aspiring Imperial soldier, hoping to make it good with Commander Maro in Solitude and even General Tullius by having the head of their enemy presented to them.

Ancos was quite the contemptible person, but Rian took no pleasure in ending his existence once he had confirmed that he did not perform the Black Sacrament. It was just was some lazy, cheap, half-assed way of trying to use the Dark Brotherhood to advance his career.

Unsure of how Astrid or the rest of the guild would take her failure, let alone the news that the Black Sacrament hadn't been performed and the guild was used, Rian decided it would be best to steer clear of them for the time being. But as she tried to keep a low profile, her mind did often wander to thoughts of Ulfric.

That final night in his chambers, Rian realized that it must have been a higher being or power that was reaching out to her and Ulfric on the wind. It was the only thing that made any sense, especially after she had confirmed what the wind had "told" her. It also made Rian begin to wonder how many other contracts like this one had been made and passed down through the ranks by Astrid. It was shocking enough that she forsook the Five Tenets, but to think that she was disregarding the Black Sacrament as well was incomprehensible.

Before long, though, Rian felt herself being drawn back into Eastmarch hold and wondered if she should reach out to Ulfric in any way. She stopped in Kynesgrove, renting a room at the Braidwood Inn- paying for at least a week ahead of time. During her stay, she overheard someone talking about the Eldergleam Sanctuary. Curious, she asked about the sanctuary and was told that it was home to the Eldergleam Tree- the oldest living thing in Skyrim, said to have been brought over from Atmora when the province was settled by its people. Upon hearing the mention of her ancestors- having come from a clan that still held strongly to their Atmoran roots- Rian knew she needed to see this tree for herself. She asked how to get there, packed her things and took to the road- heading south and west into the wilds. She was careful as she traversed the tundra landscape, stepping around the sulphur pools and avoiding the giant camp along the way.

When she reached the sanctuary, a gentle breeze blew through the trees and Rian felt a somewhat familiar energy guiding her towards the entrance. She felt the breeze blowing into the sanctuary, as though it were urging her inside. She stepped inside, following the path into the sanctuary and stopping when she saw the massive ancient tree towering above her.

'It's beautiful...!'

The breeze swirled around Rian before changing its course, as though to guide her along the path towards the base of the tree. Rian followed the path, moving across a wooden bridge until she heard someone call out to her. Rian looked up to see a Nord man lounging above her on a ledge.

"Hello there, friend. Have you come to enjoy the sights and sounds of this beautiful sanctuary, as I have? Truly remarkable, isn't it?" The man said, offering her a welcoming smile.

"This is the Eldergleam Tree?"

"That it is. She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"She is." Rian found a ledge where she could sit and gaze up at the tree. "Is it true that she came from Atmora?"

The man nodded. "At least from what the stories say." He watched her a moment. "The name is Sond."

"I am Rian."

"Rian. That's a pretty name." Sond looked up at the tree. "What brings you to the sanctuary?"

"I heard tell of it and wished to see it for myself." Rian replied.

"And what do you think now that you behold it?"

"It's... tranquil." Rian closed her eyes when the breeze circled through the sanctuary and brought the scent of the flora to her.

Sond watched as the breeze carried some leaves and petals along, seeming to circle around the strange woman before him. He made to comment on this observation, but he heard someone else come into the sanctuary and went to greet them- leaving Rian to enjoy herself.

Rian sat, listening to the breeze blowing through the leaves, feeling the cool air kiss her face, smelling the sweet fragrance carried throughout the sanctuary. She had not felt this at ease in a very long time and it was a welcome change. But her peace did not last long and was interrupted by a twig snapping nearby. Rian reacted quickly, gathering her things and ducking behind one of the numerous trees that resided with the Eldergleam. She crouched at the base of the tree and peered through the bushes to see who was intruding upon her peace, but she was not prepared for who it actually was.

'Ulfric?'

Ulfric Stormcloak stopped right where she had been sitting, looking around as if he were trying to find something.

Rian dipped down and backed as far out of sight as she could when he seemed to turn towards her hiding spot. She waited a moment or two, then took a chance to peek through the bush to see if he was still facing her. When she found that he wasn't, she climbed up into the tree as silently as she could and started making her way towards the entrance of the sanctuary- her heart racing.

'Why am I so anxious..? What is it with this man that makes me feel this way..?'

Rian quietly hopped down from a high ledge, landing softly on the cushiony grass before sidling through the entrance. When she cleared the entrance and made her way down the hill to the path she had taken from Kynesgrove, Rian kept a brisk pace and tried to calm her nerves. Never before had anyone made her feel this way and it infuriated her that she could lose composure so easily around him.

As she made her way back to Braidwood Inn, darkness was descending upon the sky as night approached and Rian hurried to reach the inn. She made to turn from the wilds onto the road that would take her to Kynesgrove, only stopping a moment to look up at the sky as snow started to fall. She lowered her hood and watched the gentle snowflakes as the floated down from greying skies- the icy cold quickly melting as it touched her cheeks. She smiled, having always loved the snow, and was reminded of the home that she once knew as a young child. As the memories surfaced, her smile faded and her heart began to fill with sadness. She pulled her hood back up and continued on her way, hoping to shut away the memories just as she had for years.

It did not take her long to return to the small village, but as she made to go inside, she sensed a familiar presence and stepped around to the shadowed side of the inn.

"Veezara."

"Rian, you look well." The Argonian assassin brother Rian had known longer than most of the rest of the guild- save for Astrid, her husband, and the old wizard, Festus Krex- stepped forward a bit.

Rian remained silent, trying to assess the situation. As she stood there, Veezara chuckled.

"Relax, Rian, I come as a brother and friend."

Rian raised a brow and crossed her arms, but remained silent.

"You've been gone a long time, we've been worried." Veezara started. "Imagine the surprise when the guild learned of your failure."

Rian's eyes narrowed a bit. "The contract was rendered invalid, so I spared his life."

Veezara looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that the Black Sacrament was not performed, thus rendering the contract invalid."

"How can you be sure?"

"The man who made the contract admitted it before I took his life."

"How do you know that he wasn't lying?"

Rian stepped closer to the Argonian, a threatening air about her. "Do you not trust my judgment, brother?"

Veezara stepped back, hands up. "Alright, alright. Forgive me, sister, you must understand how unusual this situation is."

Rian sighed and stepped back. "Do you understand why I didn't return?"

Veezara nodded. "Does Astrid know about the contract?"

"Either she does and is disregarding even the Black Sacrament, or she was fooled as much as I was."

"What will you do now?"

Rian looked away. "I'm not sure what to do... I find myself questioning everything..."

"Will you return with me?"

Rian shook her head. "I can't. Not until I find the answers I seek."

Veezara sighed. "I understand, but I do not know if the others will."

"Find a way to make them, then." Rian said, turning towards the front of the inn. "Please, brother?"

Veezara nodded. "I'll do my best." He began to turn away, stopping only for a moment to add, "Good luck, sister."

Rian watched him disappear and sighed, heading towards the door of the inn. A gust of wind blew through the wilds, freeing her hood from her head. She looked to the sky, wondering what changes were coming on the wind. She stood for a few moments, listening for another sign, then reached for the door handle.

"It was you."

Rian stopped in her tracks when she heard another familiar voice and she turned towards the main road into the village. "Ulfric?"


	4. Chapter 4

Rian and Ulfric stared at each other for a few moments, Rian's heart pounding.

"Why are you here?"

"Looking for you."

"Why?"

"I..." Ulfric paused. "I'm not sure, to be perfectly honest. I felt drawn to the Eldergleam Sanctuary, as though I somehow knew I'd find you there." He approached the inn's porch. "Why did you run?"

Rian sighed. "Come inside..."

Ulfric followed her into the inn, greeting Iddra as he followed Rian to her room. "How long have you been in Kynesgrove?"

"Nearly a week."

Ulfric watched her set her things down before closing the door and removing her cloak. He saw that she wore a band around her forehead to hide her hairline while the rest of her starkissed hair was pinned beneath a cowl.

"I'm sorry I ran..." Rian said, sitting down on her bed. "I wasn't sure what else to do when I saw you... Not after what happened..."

Ulfric sighed. "I should have realized..." He rubbed his neck and watched her fiddle with an amulet that had been hiding beneath her clothes. "That looks Atmoran."

Rian looked down at the amulet, then at him surprised. "Its design was inspired by the Shield of Ysgramor and passed down in my family for generations."

"Is your family Atmoran?"

Rian nodded. "My family is descended from one of the original Five-Hundred Companions."

Ulfric processed the new information, but sensed that Rian was not telling him everything. But, given the nature of their relationship, he wasn't surprised by this.

Rian began to fidget under his gaze, just as before, and tucked her amulet back beneath her clothes. After a few moments of awkward silence, she was the next to speak. "I found the man responsible for the contract on your life."

"Oh? And did you confirm your suspicions?"

Rian nodded. "A contemptuous Imperial who just wanted to further his career and impress his superiors by bringing them your head. He thought he could use the guild without performing the Black Sacrament, not realizing the consequences."

"You seem troubled by this."

Rian sighed. "It means is that either the entire guild, including its leader, were completely fooled or she knew the contract came without the Black Sacrament and passed it to me anyway. Either way, especially if the latter is the case, it makes me question her as a leader."

Ulfric could see how much this was bothering her and understood that she could not speak of it any further than she had. "Will you be returning to your life with them?"

Rian shook her head. "I don't know... and I can't decide until I find the answers I seek..."

"The answers to what?"

Rian looked at him and stood. "For starters, why it is that I am different when I'm around you. I've never faltered, never hesitated; not until I met you." She walked up to him, stopping just in front of him, and met his gaze despite how nervous it made her feel. "I've always held my tongue, always remained silent and never spoke a word unless it were necessary, yet with you I feel as though I can speak my mind without a second thought."

Ulfric looked down at her, seeing those brilliant silvery purple eyes studying him. "Is that why you've returned to Eastmarch?"

"Perhaps. Much like you were to the sanctuary, I was drawn back to the hold." Rian stepped back. "But now that I am here, I find myself unsure of what to do or where to go next."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance on the matter."

Rian looked at him, curious. "How so?"

"Come back to Windhelm with me. Be a member of my court."

Rian was shocked and unsure of how to reply to his request.

"You proved your skills more than once when you first came to Windhelm. I wish to employ them."

"You wish to hire me?"

"Not as an assassin, but as a bodyguard." Ulfric could see her considering his offer and smiled before turning to open the door of her room. "Think on it. I will look forward to your answer."

Rian watched as the Jarl left her room, closing the door behind him. She stood there, dumbfounded by his offer and wondered if he was mad or if he was serious.

* * *

Nearly three days had passed since Ulfric made his offer and he was beginning to think that she would reject it and disappear once more. As he sat in his throne, listening to the typical reports from his guards and his steward, his second in command, Galmar, mentioned something about Rian.

"She still remains ever the elusive one, but rest assured my lord, we will find her."

"Find who?"

Ulfric smirked when Galmar jumped as Rian appeared behind him and tapped his shoulder before the effects of her invisibility potion wore off.

"Guards!"

Rian stood, dressed in clothes more suited to miners or sailors, her silvery-white hair pulled back in a low ponytail that swayed with each movement she made. She stayed right where she was, unphased by the reaction of the Jarl's men.

"Stand down." Ulfric said, standing. "Rian is my guest."

"Are you mad, Ulfric?" Galmar asked, bewildered by his statement.

Ulfric ignored Galmar's protests and looked at Rian. "Have you come with an answer?"

"I have, my lord." Rian said, her hair draping over her shoulder as she bowed. "I will accept your offer."

"Good." He looked to his men. "Rian is given immunity and cleared of all charges brought against her. From this day forward, she will act as my personal bodyguard."

When his men began to protest, Rian watched with amusement as he immediately silenced them and pointed out that they had failed to keep her out of the castle to begin with and if they hadn't reached him when they did, she would have claimed his life. Rian knew she would not be trusted, nor would she be respected, but she honestly didn't care. She accepted Ulfric's offer mostly because it seemed like the best thing for her to do and it would also help her find the answers she was seeking to many questions.

'I hope I am doing the right thing...'


	5. Chapter 5

Rian spent much of her time at Ulfric's side, typically unseen by everyone but Ulfric- who sensed her presence even when she remained hidden. She found that while it wasn't very eventful, she did enjoy watching Ulfric work and was beginning to understand him better- bit by bit.

She never really paid the war much mind because as an assassin, her job wasn't prejudice against anyone. It didn't matter if you were noble or commonfolk, Man or Mer or even bestial race, a soldier or a blacksmith; if your name came to the Dark Brotherhood in a contract through the Black Sacrament, that was it. No one was safe from the Dark Brotherhood- Ulfric being the only exception Rian knew of and only because of a technicality. But because of this technicality, Rian feared that someone may still yet put a hit out on Ulfric's life. If that were to happen, either she'd have to face off against someone she had called brother or sister for years, or worse- she would be the one who would have to take his life. But, given that the man was starting to grow on her, Rian tried her best not to think about it and just hoped that worse would not come to worse.

As the days began to turn to weeks, Rian found herself becoming more accustomed to life in Windhelm- in Ulfric's court- than she ever had in the Dark Brotherhood. It bewildered her because the guild was all that she knew after Astrid had found her and they had given her everything from a food and clothing to shelter and family. One day, while sitting in the rafters of the war room, Rian was wondering if- in part at least- she felt comfortable in Windhelm because it was the city built by her ancestors and she could feel their energies still singing in the walls of the ancient stones.

"What do you think, Rian?"

Rian was pulled from her thoughts and glanced down at Ulfric, seeing that he and Galmar- along with Yrsarald Thrice-Pierced- were looking up at her expectantly. Figuring that the Jarl was asking for her opinion on the war movements, she simply leaned down from the rafters- hooking her legs over the wooden beam- and looked at the map.

"You should consider taking Whiterun quickly. It's more or less in a very central position within the province, so securing it would be greatly beneficial to your cause. That being said, you would need to amass a large force to take the city and there would be casualties."

Ulfric looked at Galmar, smirking when he saw his face at seeing Rian hanging there upside while giving her insight into their discussion.

"Balgruuf won't give us a straight answer." Galmar pointed out.

"He's a true Nord. He'll come around." Ulfric said as Rian flipped the rest of the way down and landed next to him.

"Don't be so sure of that." Galmar said. "We've intercepted couriers from Solitude. The Empire's putting a great deal of pressure on Whiterun."

"And what would you have me do?"

"If he's not with us, he's against us."

"He knows that. They all know that."

Galmar sighed. "How long are you going to wait?"

Ulfric raised a brow as he crossed his arms. "You think I need to send Balgruuf a stronger message."

"If by message you mean shoving a sword through his gullet."

Rian joking raised her hand. "I could help with that, if it pleases my lord?"

Ulfric smirked and rolled his eyes. "Taking his city and leaving him in disgrace would make a more powerful statement, don't you think?"

As Rian shrugged, Galmar replied with, "So we're ready to start this war in earnest then?"

"Soon."

"I still say you should take them all out like you did Deadking Torygg."

"Torygg was merely a message to the other Jarls." Ulfric said. "Whoever we replace them with will need the support of our armies."

Galmar seemed to sigh in defeat. "We're ready when you are."

"Things hinge on Whiterun. If we can take the city without bloodshed all the better. But if not..."

"The people are behind you."

Rian watched as Ulfric's shoulders seemed to sag with a seeming sadness or disappointment as he replied, "Many I fear still need convincing."

"Then let them die with their false kings."

"We've been soldiers a long time. We know the price of freedom. The people are still weighing things in their hearts."

"What's left of Skyrim to wager?"

"They have families to think of."

"How many of their sons and daughters follow your banner? We are their families."

"Well put, friend. Tell me, Galmar, why do you fight for me?"

Rian stood there and listened to the continuing banter between the two men. She sidled up next to Yrsarald, being sure not to spool the big man, and leaned in to ask, "Are they always like this?"

Yrsarald sighed and nodded. "Unfortunately, yes, but they both just want what is best for Skyrim and its people."

Rian watched the men a moment, then felt a strange shift in the energy of the air around them. Her hand went instinctively to her dagger and she cautiously made her way over towards Ulfric, placing herself between him and the door.

"Rian?"

"Someone is here to see you, Ulfric." Rian said, stepping closer to Ulfric.

Ulfric was surprised to see her on edge and motioned for Galmar and Yrsarald to stand down and pretend that all was well. He looked to the doorway, seeing a strange man came into the war room asking to speak with him.

"And who might you be?"

"My name is Murilias Varentia and I'd like to join the Stormcloaks."


	6. Chapter 6

Rian didn't trust this newcomer, this "Murilias Varentia", and something about him sent her into a constant protective mode. She never strayed from Ulfric's side- with the exception of the more... personal moments.

Ulfric took her counsel on the man, suspecting as well that he was just an Imperial spy trying to infiltrate their ranks. He instructed Galmar to keep a close eye on him and alert him to any changes.

One night, after a long day of training and meetings, Rian leaned against a wall in Ulfric's room.

"You know you can't trust him, right?"

Ulfric chuckled and glanced up at her as he himself a drink. "As you tell me every day."

"I'm not just saying it for my own sake, Ulfric."

"I know. Why don't you come here and join me?"

"Is that an order, my lord?"

"No, but it's a request."

Rian sighed . "Very well."

Ulfric poured her a drink and handed it to her, then sat down near the fireplace. "So, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Oh? And what might that be?" Rian asked, sitting next to him.

"I was hoping you could tell me about your family. You said you were descended from one of the original Five-Hundred Companions?"

"I am. What else would you like to know?"

"Let's start with your parents. What were they like?"

* * *

Rian and Ulfric sat for hours, talking and drinking. Rian told him all about herself and her family, feeling incredibly comfortable around him. The alcohol probably helped a bit too.

"So, who was the Companion you were descended from?" Ulfric asked, having finally gotten far enough into her story to ask.

"I... I'd rather not say."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

"Try me."

"Ylgar."

"Ylgar? The youngest son of Ysgramor?"

Rian nodded. "I told you that you wouldn't believe me." She sighed at his tone and stood, replacing her now empty goblet on the tray.

Ulfric watched her a moment. "It's not that. Rian, you're basically descended from royalty."

Rian sighed as she came back over to the fireplace. "Why do you think I don't like talking about it? It brings too much attention."

"You almost sound ashamed of it."

"I'm not ashamed. It's just not something I'd want to share with the entire world, you know?"

Ulfric offered his hand to her. "Come here."

Rian hesitantly took his outstretched hand, letting him pull her in a bit closer.

"You should be proud of your heritage. The Companions are a noble faction and have held true to that through centuries."

"And yet I feel like I am betraying them, being an assassin and all."

"Do you enjoy your line of work?"

"Not in particular."

"But, you have always done what you needed to in order to survive, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then I think they would understand."

Rian managed a smile at that. "Perhaps. Thank you, Ulfric."

Perhaps it was the alcohol, perhaps it was something more, but Ulfric and Rian felt a strange pull towards each other. Rian let Ulfric pull her into his lap, straddling him on the bench as he drew her nearer. Ulfric reached up, cradling her cheek in his hand for a moment before leaning forward to kiss her. Neither of them seemed to want to fight whatever was driving them towards this intimate moment.

They sat there kissing for a moment as Rian's fingers grasped his hair and he moved his hand down to the small of her back, causing her to curve her body against him. A soft moan came from her and she pulled away for a moment.

"Ulfric... we shouldn't be doing this..."

"You feel it, too..." Ulfric pulled her back down for another kiss. "Why fight it...?"

"I'm... supposed to..." Rian was losing focus as Ulfric kissed her jaw and neck, pulling back her collar to kiss along collarbone. "...protect you..."

"You can still do that..." Ulfric kissed up the other side of her neck. "Even if you share my bed..."

Rian wanted so much to give in to him, but she couldn't afford to let her guard down for a moment like this. Not with someone like Varentia in the palace. She pushed away from him and stood, trying to compose herself.

"I'm sorry..."

Ulfric sighed and sat back as Rian left his quarters. He had to admire her for breaking free from whatever spell held them and he smiled to himself.

'I won't give up that easily.'

He leaned back against his seat and wondered why he felt so drawn to her, what plan the Divines had for them, and if what they were both clearly feeling was of their own free will.

'Only time will tell, I suppose.'

As he sat there thinking, Ulfric's mind turned towards Rian's distrust of Murilias Varentia and thought on her words of caution. He knew that he could trust her and her instincts, which she had proven to him many times since taking his offer, so he wondered what it was about the man that put her so on edge.

'I should discuss things with Galmar in the morning. Though, he may not even listen given his continuing distrust of Rian.'

Just down the hall, Rian leaned against the wall and tried desperately to compose herself. Her heart was pounding fiercely and her body ran hot and achy, longing for Ulfric's touch once more.

'What's wrong with me...? Why do I feel like this..?'

Rian looked out of the nearest window, scanning the skies as though some sort of answer would just appear. 'Divines, what are you planning..?'

"You're up late. Couldn't sleep?"

Rian shifted her gaze towards the one interrupting her moment of peace and quiet- her eyes narrowing slightly at the sight of Murilias Varentia coming towards her. She didn't know what it was about him that set her on edge more than anything else ever had before, but she wasn't about to let her guard down for a second around him.

"Still won't speak a word to me, eh?" Varentia seemed amused by her silence and chuckled. "You don't trust me, do you?"

Rian remained silent and watched him closely.

Varentia threw his hands up in defeat. "I get it, I've given you now reason to." He offered her a small bow and bid her a good night before disappearing back the way he came.

Rian stood stiff until she could no longer sense his presence and released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. 'That man... what is he up to..?'


End file.
